


Inside the Black

by dee_double_u



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_double_u/pseuds/dee_double_u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home for dinner, but Cas senses something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Black

**Author's Note:**

> Made for my friend Meg! Find her at assbutt-in-the-garrison.tumblr.com!

Castiel was already at the motel, takeout containers ready to go. He liked eating with Dean, it made it seem very homey. He sat down on the bed, smiling when he saw the door open and Dean walk in. “Hello, Dean,” he said, smiling.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, looking at the food. He would eat it, but he didn’t quite feel hungry right now. Or maybe he should be. Dean would be hungry. “Thank you, Cas,” he said, looking at the food. “Or, I assume they’re for us.”

This was weird. Dean never acted like this. “Yes,” He said, offering him the plate. Something was wrong with Dean.

“Thanks.” He took it, but put it back. Stupid Winchester and his love of greasy food. “Cas, I was thinking we could go somewhere private,” he said, walking over and touching his nose gently. “Without Sam around.” Cas looked hesitant, but Dean smiled a little and shrugged. “But I guess this place will do.” He walked over, locking the door and pulling the blinds. This was working out perfectly, and Cas was dense enough to fall for it.

There was definitely something wrong with this Dean, Cas noted. He wouldn’t ever say any of this, or pass up on food. “Who are you?” Cas asked, squinting a little. “You are not Dean.”

“Of course I am, silly,” he replied, walking over. “Don’t you recognize me?” He walked over, pushing Cas down on the bed and crawling over him. Dean straddled Cas’ waist, kissing him hotly.

Cas moaned, but shook his head quickly and sat up. “You aren’t Dean,” he said, shaking his head. “Who are you?” He could see the dark aura around Dean-or whatever was in Dean’s body-clear as day. He pushed forward, knocking the body back.

Dean’s body hit the wall across from the bed, and the demon laughed. “Oh, Cas, still so perceptive. You don’t recognize me, Clarence?”

That name. Cas blinked, shaking his head a little. “M...Meg?”

“The one and only,” she said, laughing. “God, Dean Winchester is a dumbass, you know that? I dangle a little thing called Sammy over his head and boom.” She snapped her fingers. “I get to borrow his body for a little while. Of course I’ll let Sammy go...after I have a little fun with you. I knew you’d be more willing to let me in dressed as Dean Winchester. He’s practically in love with you.”

Cas would have liked to hear those words, just not from Meg. It was weird to see and hear all of this through Dean. He knew it was Meg, but Dean was in front of him….”Why are you doing this, Meg?”

Meg lost her smirk, looking down. “I miss you, Cas. We may not be friends all the way, but I still remember what we did…” She walked over, gripping his tie gently, which made Cas squirm. “I miss this stupid suit and jacket...your stupid stubble...among other stupid things.” She leaned in, kissing him again, deeper and a little slower than last time. “Say you miss me too, Castiel, please…”

He wanted to. He remembered Meg too, though he wouldn’t say it out loud. He couldn’t keep it a secret from her, but he still wouldn’t say it. “Meg, I….”

“C’mon, Cas,” she whispered, lips brushing Cas’ again. “Say it...I..love…”

“Dean.”

Meg looked at him, swallowing thickly. “Dean,” she whispered, moving back. She let out a chuckle. “Of course. If I hadn’t borrowed the Great Winchester’s body, you wouldn’t have let me in. It’s always been Dean.” She held up her hands. “You know what? Fine. I love you, but I won’t make you love me. Have your Dean back. You clean up the wreckage.” She looked over, picking up a fork from the plate and stabbing her leg, wincing. “Oh, that smarts…”

Cas lunged forward, but she already had the fork in Dean’s leg. “See you, Cas,” she said, waving a few fingers before evaporating out of Dean’s mouth in a cloud of smoke, the unconscious body of Dean falling to the floor with a thud.

“Dean!” Cas knelt down, lifting him up and shaking him a little .”Dean! Dean, please answer me…” Suddenly the hunter sat up, coughing and then wincing. “Dean..”

Dean looked down, seeing the stab in his leg. “What the hell did that bitch do to me,” he groaned, gripping his leg. “Sam. Cas, go get Sam, he’s in the back seat of the car.”

“Your leg,” Cas said, reaching down and gripping the wound, healing it quickly. “I will get Sam now.”

__________

Later that night, Sam was passed out on his bed, ear plugs in. He’d been through some shit today, and he wanted to drown the world out. Dean was lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. “Cas,” he whispered, and the angel was sitting beside him on the bed in an instant.

“Hello, Dean,” he said softly.

“Cas..” Dean looked over. “I heard everything. You said-”

“Yes,” Cas simply replied. “I did.”

Dean nodded, then looked back at the ceiling. “Me too.”

“I know.”

“Good night, Cas.”

  
“Good night, Dean.”


End file.
